Un beso y chocolates
by PczZitoO
Summary: Día de san valentin en la escuela Cross, un chico regala a Rima una caja de chocolates, Shiki enfadado, una caja de pockys, un beso, Viñeta ShikixRima


**¡Hola hola mundo! C:**

**Pecee regreso con un regalo para ustedes ;D ; adivinen de que se trata? xDDD bueno es mas que obvio que un fic xDDD**

**Hoy les traigo una viñeta de Vampire knight con mi pareja favorita ShikixRima yey! :DD ****esto es mi primer regalo de san valentin de mi, para ustedes mis queridos lectores :DD y lectores que no conozco xDD**

**Oko bueno espero que lo disfruten :DD**

**Disclamer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece y si lo hiciera siempre trataria de shikixRima (L)**

* * *

**Un beso y chocolates**

**By B. Poot**

Podía escuchar todo el alboroto del otro lado del muro que los separaba de la clase diurna. En aquellas fechas todas las chicas enloquecían.

Yuuki comenzó a dar las indicaciones necesarias para lo que se llevaría a cabo en pocos minutos, pero ella solo prestaba atención a una persona. La noche anterior había pensado en hacerle un presente a esa persona especial, pero desecho la idea inmediatamente. Ella no era ese tipo de chica, pero a lo que en verdad temía era que él la rechazara.

—Muy bien —dijo Yuuki a la multitud frente a ella—. Comencemos

La gran puerta se abrió de par en par, pronto fue bloqueado el paso por cientos de chicas que traían consigo cajas de chocolates listas para ser entregadas.

El ambiente se encontraba atestado de colores pasteles y entre ellos predominaba el rojo y el rosa. La atmosfera se sentía bastante diferente a la que había normalmente, debido a lo que se celebraba ese día.

—¡ Akatsuki! —gritó una castaña en su oído haciendo que su tímpano vibrara. Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina haciendo que la chica temblara y se fuera corriendo de ahí.

El paso era bloqueado por el muro humano de chicas, quienes chillaban histéricamente el nombre de sus amigos y compañeros de clase.

Todo ese show barato de euforia amorosa era tan desagradable.

—Cálmate Rima —pidió Ruka al notar como la rubia apresuraba el paso en un intento de salir rápido de aquel lugar.

Pero todos sus intentos se vieron frustrados cuando una nueva ola de chicas de la clase diurna la empujo hacía atrás para acercarse a los chicos de la clase nocturna. Rima apretó los dientes enojada, lo menos que deseaba ver era como sus amigos y conocidos recibían cajas y cajas de chocolates, cada una con una carta de amor.

La rubia suspiro frustrada al ver que estaba atrapada.

Volvió su vista hacia el joven pelirrojo traicionándose a sí misma. Se había prometido no buscarlo durante ese caos. Él se encontraba junto a Ichijou, rodeado de chicas quienes le entregaban varias cajas de chocolates. Rima cerro sus puños fuertemente. Odiaba ver esa escena.

—Rima —llamó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Se trataba de un joven un poco más alto que ella, de cabello negro con ojos verdes. Como todos los alumnos que se encontraban ahí, traía puesto el uniforme de la clase diurna.

El muchacho lucia nervioso, lo noto por el latido de su corazón.

—¿ Qué sucede? —inquirió fríamente la chica.

El joven bajo la mirada apenado, Rima lo miro algo extrañada.

—Yo... quiero darte esto —continuó el pelinegro extendiéndole una gran caja de chocolates

Rima los miro con cierta sorpresa, no esperaba que alguien le fuera a entregar un presente en aquella fecha, ni siquiera él…

Con timidez tomo la caja café adornada con un lazo blanco. Era del tamaño de un libro y el grueso igual. El papel brillaba delicadamente, casi como las estrellas.

—Gracias —dijo el joven de ojos verde con una sonrisa.

La joven no supo cómo responder, así que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para luego seguir su camino.

…

—¡ Que divertido! —exclamó Hanabusa con una expresión infantil. Sus manos estaban llenas de cajas de colores y otras cosas que oscilaban entre flores y cartas, además de algún peluche.

La clase nocturna se encontraba dirigiéndose a su edificio designado para tomar clases.

—¿ Qué sucede? —preguntó Rima a Shiki, quien no había apartado su mirada de ella.

El joven de ojos azules negó con la cabeza, aún sin despegar sus ojos de la joven rubia.

—Nada... —contestó con aire pensativo. Rima parpadeó un par de veces, ¿había sido su imaginación o su voz sonaba extraña?

—Rima —llamó Ichijou al ver curioso lo que su amiga llevaba en sus manos—, he notado que llevas una caja de chocolates contigo —comentó el rubio con una sonrisa

Rima asintió restándole importancia. Nunca antes le habían regalado chocolates en San Valentín y esta vez le era lo mismo que no recibirlos.

—Me pregunto... ¿quién será el afortunado al que le regalaras esa caja de chocolates? —preguntó con curiosidad aunque para él la respuesta era obvia.

Todos los vampiros volvieron su vista hacia Rima, en sus miradas se podía notar la curiosidad.

—A nadie —contestó fríamente la joven—, estos chocolates fueron un regalo.

—¡ Oh! ya veo —respondió Ichijou para luego mirar de reojo a Shiki cuyo semblante lucia molesto.

Rima apretó más la caja a su pecho, su mirada fue ocultada por su flequillo.

"IDIOTA" pensó con enojo

—Dense prisa —comentó Ruka tratando de apresurar el paso—, o Kaname se molestara con nosotros

—No te preocupes —dijo Akatsuki de manera despreocupada mientras entraba al edificio seguido por los demás vampiros.

…

Las clases pasaron volando, realmente aun no terminaba el horario de clases, pero nadie se encontraba haciendo nada.

Ruka veía por la ventana aburrida mientras Hanabusa disfrutaba de las cartas de sus enamoradas. El salón se encontraba en silencio.

La mayor parte de la clase estaba afuera, disfrutando del ambiente meloso y cariñoso que brindaba esa fecha.

Rima observó una vez más la caja de chocolates que se encontraba en su escritorio. Para ella esa caja no significaba nada, pues realmente no conocía a la persona que se la había regalado. Sin embargo no podía dejar de mirarla y desear que ese presente fuera de esa persona.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo los chocolates y salió del aula rumbo al jardín.

—¡ Idiota! —gritó molesta.

Se sentía realmente tonta. El solo recordar al pelirrojo rodeado por las demás chicas la hacía enfurecer. ¿Por qué a ella tenía que importarle tanto algo tan insignificante? No era como sí él lo mereciera.

—Rima —llamó una voz familiar entre las sombras. Ella volvió su rostro hasta encontrarse con unos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

—¿ Que sucede Shiki? —preguntó seria, pero no hubo respuesta. Shiki se acerco a ella con paso lento.

Rima noto que la miraba con aquella mirada penetrante, que la hacía temblar. En un rápido movimiento Shiki la aprisionó contra la pared con sus dos manos a ambos lados de su rostro.

Ella estaba completamente a su merced.

—Rima... —susurró Shiki escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la chica.

Rima podía sentir su aliento rozar su cuello, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por su perfume. No temía a Shiki, al contrario confiaba en él para todo.

—¿ Por qué? —preguntó Shiki con voz triste. Sus labios rozaban el cuello de Rima.

Abrió los ojos de golpe sin entender el por qué de la pregunta. La respiración de su compañero se había acelerado notablemente. Rima trato de separarse de él, pero solo logró que su espacio personal se hiciera más pequeño.

Sus cuerpos se pegaron más haciendo que Rima jadeara al sentir el calor de él.

—¿ Por qué le regalaste una sonrisa tuya? —inquirió el joven.

—¿ Qué? —musitó la rubia al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al parecer Shiki estaba celoso, y lo más gracioso era que desconocía a quien odiaba. Rima no pudo evitar sonreír, eso demostraba que tal vez a él le gustaba.

Poco a poco se separo de ella hasta verla a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

—Shiki —balbuceó la chica perdida en aquellos ojos que la hipnotizaban.

Ella quería decirle que no había porque estar molesto, quería explicar lo que había pasado. Deseaba hacerle saber sus sentimientos, que ella también era débil en eso del amor, pero cuando trato de hacerlo no pudo.

Esta vez el corazón de ella fue el que se acelero debido a que Shiki había unido sus labios con los suyos.

_¿Esto es un sueño?_

Se preguntó asi misma, pero desecho la idea cuando sintió como él pelirrojo pedía permiso para profundizar el beso pasando su lengua por sus labios. Fue en ese momento cuando la caja de chocolates que sostenía en sus manos resbalo para golpearse contra el suelo.

Shiki sonrió en sus adentros al escuchar como la caja de chocolates hacía un sonido sordo.

Ahora ese era su momento, único y exclusivo de ellos dos. Solo ellos existían. No había escuela, jardines y mucho menos personas a las cuales tener celos.

Rima era suya, solo de él y no la compartiría con nadie.

Sus labios se movían delicados y apasionados contra los suyos, hacia demasiado tiempo que deseaba hacer eso, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo hasta entonces. Pronto el beso se rompió, los pulmones de ambos gritaban por aire.

—Feliz día de san Valentín —susurró Shiki al oído de Rima mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de pockys de su bolsillo.

Rima lo miro un poco confundía para después dedicarle una gran sonrisa. Ese presente era el mejor que había recibido en todo el día.

—Feliz día de los enamorados —Rima tomó la pequeña caja, para luego lanzarse a devorar otra vez los labios del pelirrojo, al cual amaba con toda su alma.

& lo seguiría haciendo por toda la eternidad que durarán sus vidas como hijos de la noche…

* * *

**Este es el fin ;D espero que les gustee y que se hayan divertido al leerlo como yo al escribirlo ^^**

**Bueno esperen un segundo regalo de san valentin pronto xDD**

**& de ante mano les deseo un feliz dia de los enamorados C: ****y los que no tengan pareja no se preocupen ya que tambien es el dia de la amistad :DD**

**Sayo~**

**¿Un review onegai? :)**


End file.
